Benedict the Worm
Agent W is a worm. His real name is Benedict and so far he is the only agent identified as Agent W. At first it was thought that he works for The Agency and reports to Major Monogram but in the S.A.F. Serial, it was revealed that he works for the evil S.A.F organization and belongs to the Elite 19 subgroup of the organization. Benedict can also talk thanks to a vocal cord nanobot inside of him like the rest of the S.A.F. He is also great friends with fellow spy/scientist, Serum. Appearence Benedict, as an O.W.C.A. double agent wears the classic brown fedora of the organization, but when his cover is ultimately blown, he abandons it for a black fedora with a red stripe in place of the black stripe on the brown fedora. He wears a belt/vest that holds his weapons. Personality Benedict is cynical and serious, not really bothering with jokes, but he is easily flustered for comic relief. He seemed to possess a carefree, devil-may-care attitude whilst being an O.W.C.A. agent, but in truth, this only applies to the clients that he works with in his true persona, not caring who he has to dirty his hands for, which annoyed Serum during their mission for Samson Psychoe. He is quite violent, silently killing large groups of O.W.C.A. SS SN members without speaking or talking, but secretely enjoying the bloodshed. He is friends with Serum, despite the latter being far more sadistic and cruel than the former, and is even capable of acting sane and calm in a situation where Serum will panic and go crazy, mainly if it involves Samson Psychoe. Abilities Due to being an earthworm, Benedict can burrow into the ground, he is quite skilled at it, doing so at amazing speeds and can even move quickly above ground. Benedict also possesses quick reflexes, easily recovering from surprises and sneak attacks. Being an earthworm, he has the ability to regenerate from most wounds. Benedict mainly fights using robot arms that emerge from his utility belt. With these arms, he is capable of using various weapons, so long as he uses enough arms to hold them. He has been seen using at least ten of these arms. To get around faster, Benedict uses a worm-sized jetpack. Benedict's robot arms are also capable of transforming into gigantic fists to pummel his enemies, or shields to protect himself and his colleagues. However, even these skills are not the complete set of his repetoire, his mechanical arms are merely the precursor to Benedict's most terrifying skill: His robot suits. Benedict uses his toolbelt to engage in multiple robotic armors that have the common theme of involving serpentine creatures like snakes and nagas. Each of them have their own abilities and Benedict is capable of fighting with this armors with great ease, and his knowledge of the basics of the abilities of the armors extend to other forms of weaponry as well. Bio As an O.W.C.A. Double Agent It is not known what missions Agent W has gone on or who his nemesis is, but it is known he was in Major Monogram's division. He also wore a brown hat instead of his normal black hat so that he could stay undercover inside the O.W.C.A. During the time of "The Beak", Benedict was testing a new S.A.F. cloning device before he and his clones were captured by Khaka Peu Peu. Benedict and his clones were then dumped onto the streets of Danville, but Phineas and Ferb in the Beak Suit swept them away. Afterwards, Benedict used the cloning device's reverse function to get rid of his clones. After Khaka Peu Peu was defeated, Benedict killed him (and the former's wife) in revenge. During this time, Agent C would often try to eat him, apparently because his apparent carefree attitude annoyed the no-nonsense Agent C, coupled with the fact that she was a chicken, and chickens often try to eat worms like most birds. As an Elite 19 S.A.F agent prior to the S.A.F. Serial It IS known however, that Benedict was ordered to install himself as an agent for the O.W.C.A on Flaming Centipede's orders, leaking information to his superiors along with Serum, who only joined to gain access to the designs of the creations of Heinz Doofenshmirtz as well as those of Phineas and Ferb. S.A.F. Serial Benedict first appears sneaking into Major Monogram's office in order to steal PDFs pertaining to currently unknown information. When Major Monogram and Carl catch him in the act, Benedict reveals his ability to talk, and blows up the office, escaping into the unknown, and warned by Serum of an approaching task force, which he decides to attack as he has not killed anything for a long time. This idea was warned against by Shelia, but Benedict went through with it. Benedict then proceeded to utterly destroy the O.W.C.A. task force sent to apprehend him, with some help from Serum. Just as he was about to deliver the finishing blows, Shelia called him in a fit of rage, forcing Benedict to retreat, and return to a rant from Shelia for disobeying orders. Ellen, however, manages to deflect Shelia's rage and calm her down, and tells Benedict and Serum to return to the barracks, which they do so posthaste. Category:Villains Category:Fanon Works Category:Animals Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Males Category:S.A.F agents